


What George saw

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George polishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	What George saw

It was an open secret that George liked to polish. When other servants had a moment to breathe, they just relaxed, sitting down, leaning back, putting their feet up, those moments were rare and needed to be used wisely. But George took those moments to polish. Cutlery, table tops, windows and – his favorite – metal. He loved the calming rhythm of the movements, the ever same thing to do until the metal was all shiny.

While polishing, he could clear his mind completely and think about the things that were really important. Like why everybody preferred that good-for-nothing Merlin over him, even though he was so much better as a servant. He still couldn’t understand why the King hadn’t chosen him as his manservant but the other man.

While he held up the breast plate he’d been working on for the last half hour, he didn’t only catch his own reflection in the shiny surface. There were…was that… He turned the piece of armour until he got a better look. His mouth fell open when he saw the King and Merlin in a corner of the castle, arms around each other, they lips locked in a deep kiss.

At least he had the answer now. Merlin was providing services he would never be able to. 

George reached for the sword lying next to the body armour and blushed beet red as he started to polish it with slow motions.

**Author's Note:**

> Now also available in Chinese [ translated by the lovely Ailueas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11316159)


End file.
